Naruto of the Jedi Order
by Iron Wolf1x
Summary: A long time ago in a galaxy far far away Naruto finds himself in unfamiliar surroundings. Watch and find out how he adapts and becomes a Jedi like none other.
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N- Alright so this is the beginning of another one of my stories. It thought about writing this when I finished watching all of the Star Wars movies and figured why not right? So anyways here you go I guess!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Naruto of the Jedi Order CH 1

Setting Naruto Universe Valley of the End

It was the Valley of the End a place where two godlike ninjas had once fought Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha. Now standing on either statue of the two legendary ninjas were two genin powering up their most powerful attacks.

Standing on the statue of Madara Uchiha was Sasuke Uchiha who was in the level two curse mode and was currently charging up his Chidori.

Opposite to Sasuke was our blond hero Naruto who was in his one tail mode due to the nine tailed Fox sealed inside of him when he was a baby. Naruto stared at his rival with determination in his eyes as he charged up a Rasengan in his right hand.

Once both were done charging their respective techniques they lunged at each other saying the name of their attacks.

"Chidori!"

"Rasengan!"

As their attacks clashed a dark circle began to envelope them. Both of them not caring about what occurring around them just struggled to beat the other in this final move. It was only when they became encircled by the strange energy did one of the techniques win out.

"Ah!" yelled Sasuke out in pain as he was sent hurling away from the strange energy that was now glowing and destroying the landscape around it before it finally stopped and in a bright light vanished with our hero still inside of It.

Setting Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto suddenly found himself in front of the cage that contained the Kyuubi but for some reason there was a man standing in front of it as well. Curious as to who he was and how he got in here Naruto made his way over "Hey who are you and how are you in here with me?" Naruto asked when he was close enough to the man. When the man turns around to face Naruto he noticed that the man looked like an older version of himself just without the whisker marks on his checks. Naruto was even more surprised when he remembered the man's face on the Hokage Mountain as the Fourth Hokage.

"Son I am sorry for all the pain that I put you through by making you the jinchuriki of the Nine Tails." The Fourth said as he looked at his son with the most sincere look on his face showing that he was truly sorry for what he had done.

Naruto was about to pass out as he just mumbled out why the fourth Hokage was calling him son. To which the Hokage just smiled "I'm calling you my son because you are my son. The son of the Fourth Hokage Minato Namikaze and I couldn't be prouder to say that as I have been watching your life and I've watched you endure much more than anyone should have to endure but yet you were able to become the fine young man before me." Minato said as he put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

After Naruto shed a few tears he finally decided that it was time to stop and find out what was going on as the fox should have said something by now "dad while it's great to see you why are you here now and where is the fox?" Naruto asked his father as he was clearly confused as to what was going on.

Hearing Naruto's question he got a sad look in his eyes as he looked at his son straight in the eyes "I'm sorry son but you're going to die soon. That's why Kyuubi isn't here because he escaped when the seal got weak and I'm here because I put a part of my chakra inside the seal so I could save you if the Kyuubi ever tried to take over your body by rebuilding the seal."

"So what happens to me now?" Naruto asked in a voice that showed he was desperately trying to keep calm about this whole matter.

"I'm not sure son I have to go back with the death God now but whatever happens know that your mother and I love you." Minato said as a tear fell down his cheek and he began to fade away.

Once Minato was gone Naruto stood in the middle of the room with a smile on his face when suddenly he began to scream in pain and everything went black.

Setting Star Wars Universe in Naboo's Palace

The newly elected Queen Padme Amidala was taking a walk through a hallway wearing what looked like very elegant blue dress. It was when she was walking through the hall that she saw a ball of light energy appear and destroy some of the area around it. Yelling for help Padme took a step back as she heard the noise of her bodyguards getting closer. Before the body guards arrived Padme watched as she made out a figure inside the ball of light that looked like a boy. She then became even more surprised as it looked like the light energy was entering into the boy. When it was all inside the boy he fell to the ground in a crater that the energy had created.

Seeing that he was hurt Padme rushed over to boy who she could now see had blond hair. Once she had reached him she rested his head in her lap as he began to slowly regain consciousness.

Naruto thought that the world was spiraling around him and that he was experiencing the worst pain in his life but one thing he knew for certain was when he opened his eyes he saw the most beautiful woman in the world. As he continued to look at her in wonder he noticed that she was currently yelling at someone but he couldn't hear her 'Probably because I'm in so much pain ah damn it hurts to even try to move!' Naruto thought as he was now struggling to keep conscious.

Feeling the boy in her lap start to move she turned away from her body guard who she yelled at to get help immediate to see his blue eyes staring up at her. Seeing how intently he was looking at her she had to fight down a blush that was appearing on her face.

"I'm Padme Amidala... who are you?" she asked him.

Naruto came out of his trance of staring at her just in time to hear her say what her name was and was able to say one thing before passing out.

"Naruto."

Later at Med bay

"Is he going to be alright?" Padme asked with a surprising amount of worry in her voice ' why am I so worried about him? I just met him. Ok relax Padme just relax before anything else we need to find out how he got there and why.' Thought the queen as she looked over to the doctor "how is he will he be alright?" Padme asked him to which the doctor just smiles

"Yes he will be quite alright in fact his injuries are healing faster than I've ever seen before on anyone my queen" replied the doctor as he looked back at Naruto who appeared to recovering from severe exhaustion now" in fact he should be able to leave by tomorrow at the earliest." He said later doctor as he looked back Padme who seemed relieved that the boy she had just met was going to live.

"Very well when he is better please send him to my throne room I would like to speak with him." She said and then left the room.

Next day noon

Naruto had just opened his eyes when he was blinded by the white light' 'maybe I'm in heaven and that girl I saw earlier was an angel' Naruto thought to himself as his eyes adjusted to the light. As he looked around he saw what at first thought looked like some type of doctor.

"Hello there sir I have been your doctor for the time you were hospitalized and I was told that when you woke that you must meet the queen in her throne room." the doctor said in happy voice that another one of his patients had recovered wonderfully.

"I see but um where are my clothes if you don't mind me asking?" Naruto said as he stretched out his muscles.

"Ah…about your clothes. You see the thing is they were pretty destroyed so we threw them away." the doctor replied in a casual tone.

"What! So what am I supposed to wear then!?" Naruto yelled in shock.

"Don't worry sir while you were asleep I picked out some clothes that would fit you" said the doctor as he pointed to a set of clothes on a chair and chuckled finding the boys reaction quite funny to him.

Few Minutes Later

After a few minutes Naruto came out of the bathroom wearing the new clothes and all in all he was happy with them even if they had no orange but what really made him smile was that when he put his hand in his pocket he felt his headband that he had gotten from Iruka. Thanking the doctor for not throwing it away the doctor simply replied that it was the one thing that was not destroyed and that it seemed special to the boy.

Not knowing where he was Naruto decided to tie it around his right bicep since he figured that he was going to be starting a new life but still wanted something to remind him of his old life. Turning toward to the doctor he asked where and who the queen was. To which the man simply answered that the queen's throne room was on the highest floor and that the queen was the one to find and save him.

As Naruto made his way up to the top floor he was very nervous since the person who he had just though was an angel was actually a queen and that meant that she had to be very important and that he would have to repay her for saving him. When he entered the throne room there were several guards in the room holding strange weapons that Naruto had no idea what they did. He made his way up to the woman in the chair who he presumed was the queen but something felt strange to him.

"Hello I am queen Amidala and I would like to know who you are since you did come out of nowhere" she started but that was as far as she got as Naruto felt that he needed to intervene.

"I'm sorry to cut in and I don't mean to sound threatening it's just that I was told that I was saved by the queen herself and I can tell you're not the queen" Naruto stated and as he looked around he saw everyone in the room visibly tensed until one of the hand maidens stood up to speak.

"I am Queen Padme Amidala. I apologize for the deception but I hope that you will be honest with us since we are as well" she said as she stood in front of him without any fear that he would threaten her.

Naruto smiled at her and thanked her for being honest with him when he started his life story and how he got here except of course he left out the part of what he thought when he first saw her.

When he was done Padme was the first to ask him for a demonstration of his skills to which Naruto agreed to but as he did what he always did when he used chakra something felt different to him as if it was something else completely...

**(A/N- Ok so that's the end of my first chapter tell me how I did and if you liked it favorite and review. I will also try to get chapter 2 up as soon as I can!)**


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N- Ok so this is Chapter 2 and it took me a little longer to write but first I want to say thanks to all of you who favorite, followed, and wrote review to my first chapter I hope that I can continue writing good chapters for you guys. And now I hope you all enjoy chapter 2.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Naruto of the Jedi Order Ch 2

Setting Naboo palace

Naruto was standing inside the courtroom as he tried what he always did when he drew in his chakra but something about it felt different. Deciding to just go with the flow he gathered the energy to his feet and ran toward the nearest wall.

When he reached the wall he ran up it to the surprise of everyone all the way to ceiling above their heads.

When he reached the ceiling Naruto jumped down and made his favorite hand seal while whispering "Shadow Clone Jutsu" When only one clone appeared he looked at it with only a small hint of confusion as he put enough energy into the Jutsu that the whole room should have been filled with clones. Another thing was how it appeared where as they usually appeared in puffs of smoke this clone just seemed to appear out of nowhere. No poof. It was just there.

Figuring that he had one more thing to show case Naruto with the help of his clone began forming a Rasengan in his right hand. Once it was finished Naruto noticed that he felt much more tired than he should have been as he began to pant sprightly. Still wanting to show the destructibility of the Rasengan he asked one of the guards to please lower the metal door to the throne room.

"Why would I do that? I hope you don't intend to hit it with that little ball!" he laughed as he pointed to the Rasengan in Naruto's hand "this door is what is used in emergencies to protect the queen!" He would have gone on had not Padme interrupted him

"You heard me say that I wanted to see all of his skills. If he thinks that he can break through the door then I say let him try if he can do it then we will have to build a new one but if he can't then no harm done." She said as she glared at him in a way that said do as I say now.

"Yes my queen" was all the guard said as he closed the door.

Once the door was closed Naruto snapped out of his momentary shock that the queen was defending him _'I wonder why she defended me if I am a stranger'_ thought Naruto before he ran straight at the door and only stopped when he extended his arm and the Rasengan into the metal door.

"Rasengan!" Naruto yelled as his Rasengan for a second clashed with the door until there was an explosion that covered the area in small debris from where Naruto was.

Padme who was watching on the sidelines felt immediate worry for the child when explosion happened but before she could try to help she found that her guards had surrounded her in an effort to protect her. _'I'm fine can't they see that? They should be trying to help Naruto he could be hurt...wait why am I so worried for him... must be because he's my age...yeah that's it and nothing else.'_ Padme thought as she waited anxiously as the dust settled only to see Naruto standing in front of a hole in the door completely fine but besides that there seemed to be small crater in the ground from the of the impact of his attack.

Needless to say Naruto was still happy that the Rasengan did its job but just like with the shadow clones he noticed that he was much more tired than he should be after using only one Rasengan. As he looked around he saw that Padme and her guards were on the other side of the room which made him scratch the back of his head "sorry for the mess" Naruto said with a nervous laugh. He got even more nervous as Padme made her way toward him with a serious look on her face.

As Padme made her way up to him she had to keep up her formal appearance but on the inside she was absolutely excited and curious at the fact that someone so strong just came up at her doorstop but now the problem was how could she make him stay?... ah hah! All she had to do was make him a proposition.

"So Naruto now that I know what were you telling us is true I would like to ask you something... would you like to be my personal bodyguard?" Padme asked as she looked at Naruto straight in the eyes.

When Naruto heard Padme's question there was no hesitation "I would love to protect the woman who saved my life my queen."

Padme was delighted to hear this and so she got right to work telling him where he would live which would be under her room in her place so he could always be near her just in case something were to happen.

So for the rest of the day Naruto was setting up his new room which was Padme's guest room. It was when Naruto was all set up that he took a moment to collect his thoughts _'I've only been awake a day and I already have a job to protect the most important person here! On top of that when I look at her I get this weird feeling in my stomach. Maybe I should try that thing Iruka taught me in the academy what was it again'_ Naruto thought as he scratched the back of his head trying to remember. _'Oh yeah meditation now if I remember correctly all I have to do is sit down and clear my mind'_ Naruto thought as he sat down on his bed in the cross legged position and tried to relax.

It took several minutes before Naruto finally got relaxed and before he knew it he was in a white room with a glowing orb of what seemed like energy in the middle of it. Curious as to what it was Naruto tried to reach out to it only for it only for it to move away. Deciding that maybe it was better to slowly approach it Naruto began to slowly move to it.

With Padme Upstairs

While Naruto was meditating Padme was on the floor above him and was currently putting away her jewelry when she began having thoughts about her new body guard _'wonder how he is adjusting to life here maybe I should go see him and ask him some questions'_ she thought as she looked toward the stairs but then turned away quickly _'of course he does look like he can handle himself in fact I'm sure he will be fine in a few days who knows maybe he will have a girlfriend soon'_ Padme thought but clenched her hand into a fist at the last thought for some unknown reason. She then just as fast as she had turned away from the stairs turned back toward them and started walking down them at a brisk pace. _'I'm just going to check on him to make sure he okay!' _She thought to herself as she got closer to his room.

Meanwhile with Naruto he had abandoned the approach of going slowly and was now trying to catch the glowing orb of energy with all the speed he could muster until he finally jumped and caught it with two hands. As soon as he caught it Naruto noticed that the orb felt warm for some reason and then it broke and disappeared confusing the he'll out of Naruto as to what it was. "Oh well I'll find out later might as well as get back to reality." Naruto said to himself.

One Minute Before

Padme walked into Naruto room and to say that she was shocked was the understatement of the century. Naruto was sitting on his bed which would have been normal enough had that bed not been floating above the floor a few inches. In an effort to awake him up Padme jumped on the bed with him and shook his shoulders and at the same time calling his name when suddenly the bed decided to take this moment to fall back down making her kiss him on the lips.

Seeing what she was doing Padme quickly pulled away and got off the bed before Naruto woke up. _'That did not just happen! Please let Naruto not have noticed!' _Padme thought as Naruto a few seconds later opened his eyes to see Padme standing in front of him. Not understanding why but Naruto for some reason didn't feel tired and felt happy for some reason. "Hello my queen" Naruto said as he smiled at her and looked at her with eyes that to Padme reminded her of a vast ocean.

Hearing Naruto call her his queen Padme had to quickly overcome a blush that had spread across her face and had to find her voice "Naruto we're by ourselves there is no need for you to call me queen. Please call me Padme when we're alone." She asked. Hearing her ask this Naruto nodded and asked why she was down here checking on him. "Well I know your new here so I decided to check up on you to make sure you were okay" Padme said as she smiled at him which made Naruto fee more at ease.

"Don't worry about me I'm fine I just can't get wait to get to work tomorrow!" Naruto said excitedly which made Padme chuckle at his antics before leaving and both of them saying goodnight to each other

Ten Months Later

It had been a long day for Padme as she got back to the house with Naruto who had been uncharacteristically quiet and was hanging out with that astromech droid R2-D2 a lot of the day. But her breath was taken away when the door opened and she saw Naruto with Artoo-Detoo standing in the room that held a banner that said "HAPPY BIRTHDAY PADME!" As Padme read this she started to have tears fall down her face as she ran over to Naruto and tackled him with a fierce hug "thank you Naruto so much!" Padme whispered softly and only then did she realize that the Naruto she had walked home with had actually been a shadow clone that had now disappeared.

"Well I can't take all the credit Padme after all Artoo helped a lot" Naruto said as he helped her up and the dome shaped droid made beeps that sounded like a "your welcome!" as it twirled around and made its way over to Padme's side who could only laugh at the little droid's antics and smile as she got down to the droid's height "thank you R2 I know Naruto couldn't have done without you." She said as Naruto mock glared at her "I could have done it by myself!" Naruto said in a childish tone which in turn only made Padme laugh "Oh Naruto don't pout!"

"I'm not pouting" Naruto said as he crossed his arms "now come on let's eat I made your favorite food" Naruto said again as he grabbed Padme hand and led her to a table filled with her favorite food.

"You know Naruto" Padme said as she sat at down "you didn't have to do this all by yourself"

"I know it's just that Padme since I've arrived you've been so nice to me. So I wanted to do something for you." Naruto said as he sat down across from her.

Hearing this Padme became confused "but Naruto you don't need to repay me you already protect me with your life as my personal bodyguard." Padme said as she took a drink while she listened to what Naruto had to say "Well you see that's different Padme that's for me I consider you one of my precious people so I would gladly risk my life to save yours" Naruto said with a fierce amount of determination in his voice and fire in his eyes.

They then continued to have a wonderful dinner and said goodnight to each other but for Padme it was harder to fall asleep because as she looked up at the ceiling only one thought was on her mind after the wonderful night she had just had "I think I'm in love with Naruto." Padme whispered to herself quietly.

**(A/N- Alright that's the end of chapter 2 I hope you liked it. Next chapter will be the beginning of the Phantom Menace. Also if you like this story so far then please follow, favorite, and review if you have any comments or questions!)**


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N- Hey what is up guys its Iron Wolf 1x and I have here with me chapter three! But before that I want to thank all of those who followed my story, favorite my story, and reviewed my last chapter. I hope that I can continue meeting your expectations with this next chapter and other future chapters. And now I hope you all enjoy chapter three!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars**

Naruto of the Jedi Order

Chapter 3: Escape from Naboo!

Setting Palace of Naboo Two Months Later (after the end of Chapter 2)

It had been a long week as the Trade Federation had decided to make a blockade over the small planet of Naboo. Padme was currently telling Viceroy Nute Gunray one of the neimoidians in charge of the Trade Federation that they had gone too far this time in blockading Naboo. Padme then ended the transmission and turned on a link that was connected to senator Palpatine.

Padme had just finished telling the senator that no ambassadors had arrived when the hologram of senator Palpatine suddenly began to disappear until it went out completely.

Naruto who was to the side was listening in on the conversation when he heard someone suggest that the Trade Federation was going to invade which Naruto thought was very possible but was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Padme's voice "We must continue to rely on negotiation." Padme said firmly but the others were still worried about an invasion so when she spoke again she used all the authority in her voice that she could "I will not condone a course of action that will lead us to war." Hoping to put forward his own two cents in Naruto stepped next to Padme's chair "Right now if the Trade Federation were to make any move they would be in the wrong. I say at least for now trust in the ambassadors who were sent to handle the negotiations" Naruto said and then looked back at Padme who gave him a small smile showing that she was thankful for him backing her up.

A few minutes later and the meeting was ended so that they could talk more later once they heard how the negotiations went. Padme took this time as an opportunity to relax and talk to Naruto about the feelings that she had started developing for him ever since that night they had dinner since he was not far and was just standing looking at a painting on the wall that showed the vast plains that Naboo had with its clear blue sky.

Only a few steps away from Naruto, Padme felt as though she could feel her heartbeat go faster as she got closer to Naruto. She was only a few steps away when Padme heard Naruto's voice right behind her "so what are you doing Padme?" The voice said causally. But that was all Padme needed to be startled as she quickly turned around and punched the shadow clone straight in the face. Seeing the shadow clone disappear Padme turned back to the real Naruto who though she couldn't see it knew that Naruto was smiling "you know for a queen you sure punch hard" Naruto said as he had received the memories of said punched clone and turned away from the painting to see what Padme wanted.

Unfortunately for Naruto though Padme was not in a good mood _'I come over here to tell him my feelings and he has the nerve to try and scare me!'_ Padme thought furiously as she moved closer to Naruto who at this moment realized that he had done something wrong and was in deep shit.

"Wait Padme don't do anything hasty!" Naruto frantically said as he slowly moved away from the ticked off queen while trying to find a way out of this situation as fast as possible.

Unfortunately for Naruto his mercy came from the sound of federation droids marching through the main street of the city which caused both Naruto and Padme to rush to the nearest window where they could see what was happening. Though what they saw as the same they both reacted differently to what looked like an invasion force taking over. When Padme looked out the window and looked at the droids covering the city of that she loved she became very depressed that she couldn't stop this and only hoped that her people would be safe.

Naruto on the other hand when he saw this and was ready to take action as he put his hands up was about to yell out his favorite technique but only got as far as "Shad-" because when Padme saw what he was going to do she pushed his hands apart and then covered his mouth with one of her hands "Naruto please don't do it I know your strong but there's to many of them and innocent people could get hurt!" Padme pleaded with our blond hero.

Wanting to speak Naruto used on of his hands and gently lowered Padme's hand from his mouth "Padme I'm stronger now. I've been training this whole entire past year. I finally have my strength back!" Naruto said happily as he looked into her eyes but only saw worry in them.

"I don't care" Padme said as she grabbed him into a tight hug "I can't bear the thought of you fighting a whole army only by yourself no matter how strong you are! You will die!" Padme practically yelled the last part in hopes of changing his mind. But her pleas fell on deaf ears as Naruto looked at her "Padme I... ever since I've arrived here you've been my most precious person and as one of my precious people I have to protect you especially you no matter what even if it kills me." Naruto said softly though it was laced with determination and the will of fire.

Hearing him say this Padme didn't know what to think on one hand she was happy that she was so important to him but on the other hand she was sad since it seemed as though Naruto was dead set on protecting her even if it killed him "fine if you're going to protect me then please do it my way. Wait until they think they have captured me and then you can free me and we can escape!" Padme said but more like begged him and could only shed a few tears of joy as Naruto gave a gentle nod of his head showing that he would go along with her plan despite not liking the idea of letting her get captured.

Before leaving to think of a plan of escape Naruto turned back to look at Padme "Sorry for making you worry about me" Naruto whispered before sprinting down the hallway and out of sight.

As Padme left to go change and inform the others that they would be arrested soon Naruto went to go find Artoo and get ready for the evacuation plan which would basically be at least the way Naruto thought _'first step save Padme, second get ship, and last step assuming we are still alive is getting the fuck off Naboo.'_

Some Time Later Outside

The queen and those that were in the throne room with her were being escorted by multiple droids but what they didn't know was that two Jedi were on the bridge above them getting ready to ambush the droids surrounding them "Master" said the younger of the two "I sense a presence that seems incredibly strong in the force"

"Yes I sense it as well Obi-Wan but I do not sense any ill intent so for now we must discover who the person is and figure out if they are here to hinder or help us" said the older of the two as both Jedi grabbed their light sabers ready to jump and attack the droids once they got close enough.

Before they jumped down a figure leaped down and slammed a ball made up of force energy into a droid. From what the two Jedi could tell it looked as though the person who they could now see was blond was trying to free the queen as he made his way to take out the next nearest droid with the ball of force and was not disappointed as it completely ripped through the droid. Once it was destroyed a copy of the blond came out of nowhere but the Jedi could feel that it was made up of the force as it appeared right next to the original and grabbed the guns from the fallen droids and threw them to two guards in the group hopping to give them something to defend themselves with.

Figuring that it was time that they made their presence known the two Jedi jumped down and ignited their light sabers to cut down the remaining droid's that surrounded the queen. Once the droids were taken care of they left the streets listening to the master Jedi's instruction when he informed them that they were the ambassadors and that the negotiations never took place. "It's urgent that we make contact with the republic. Do you have any form of transport?" He asked.

It was Naruto who answered his question "It's in the main hangar this way" Naruto said as he lead the way to the main hangar.

At The Main Hangar

They had stopped right outside the door when the Jedi knight turned to face the queen "Under these circumstances I would suggest that you return to Coruscant with us. They will kill you if you stay." he said to put more emphasis on the need to leave now.

"I agree with the Jedi" Naruto said making the queen look towards him along with her handmaidens "If you stay and refuse to sign that treaty they were talking about then they will kill you and find someone else to take the throne who will sign it. Oh sorry Jedi my name is Naruto I am the personal guard of the queen" Naruto said the last part to the Jedi as he bowed his head slightly toward him.

"Your bodyguard is right your highness my feelings tell me they will destroy you." The Jedi said to the queen and then turned toward Naruto "My name is Qui-Gon Jinn and my padawan is Obi-Wan Kenobi" who simply smiled and greeted Naruto by saying "Hello there."

While the Jedi were introducing themselves to Naruto the queen turned to her handmaidens who said that they were brave "very well then let us go so that I can plead our case to the senate" The queen said gaining everyone's attention.

Hearing this they walked into the hanger and while the Jedi distracted the droids guarding the pilots and the ship the others were getting inside the large chrome ship. It was all looking good until the droid in charge made the mistake of trying to arrest Qui-Gon who unleashed his light saber and cut through all of the droids in front of him.

Meanwhile Obi-Wan covered the pilots who quickly ran to get to the ship. Once everyone was inside they took off and left the planet of Naboo only to be confronted by the Trade Federatio blockade which was doing some damage to the ship.

Naruto who had made his way to the cockpit of the ship just in time as they were sending the astromech droids to repair the ship's shield generator. Naruto was forced to watch as one by one the astromech droids were shot off the edge of the ship until he could only see Artoo.

_'Come on Artoo I know you've got this'_ Naruto thought as R2D2 finished repairing the ship's shields which were powered back up to maximum and then made his way safety back inside the ship.

Back inside the cockpit the pilot was informing everyone that they didn't have enough power to make it to Coruscant and that the hyper drive was leaking. Obi-Wan who was looking for a planet close enough to land called over his master and pointed to an image of a plant called Tatooine "Here, Master. Tatooine. It's out of the way, poor and the Trade Federation has no presence there."

**(A/N- Alright that's the end of chapter three hoped you liked. I'm going to stop it here because I want chapter 4 to be more about them on Tatooine. If you like this story so far then please follow, favorite, and review if you have any comments or questions because hearing what you guys think is really awesome!)**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N- Hey what's up guys I'm back with chapter four for Naruto of the Jedi Order but as always I want to thank those of you who follow my story, favorite my story, and of course leave awesome reviews for me to read but since were on the topic of reviews God of shadows ex 100 if you don't like my story then there is such a thing as the back button which takes you away from the page! Ok now that that's settled I want to say sorry if my chapters seem short but I write these on my phone where I can only write like 2,000 words before reaching my limit also alien and Artoo dialogue will be put into parenthesis( ). Also I know that this chapter is late but I was in an epic game of galactic conquest in Star War Battlefront 2 with my brother that took for fucking ever to finish and now I hope that you can all enjoy Chapter 4!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars!**

Naruto of the Jedi Order

Chapter 4: Tatooine!

Last Time on Naruto of the Jedi Order: they had just discovered that they wouldn't make it to Coruscant so it was up to Obi-Wan Kenobi to find a planet close enough to land when he called over his master and pointed to Tatooine "Here, Master. Tatooine. It's out of the way, poor and The Trade Federation have no presence there."

And Now In Some Big Ass White Room Inside The Ship.

It was at this time that Captain Panaka had congratulated R2D2 for saving the ship in front of the queen. Seeing that droid was dirty she turned to one of her handmaidens "Padme clean this droid up as best as you can it deserves our gratitude" she said to Padme who nodded and left the room with R2 following right behind her. "Now what is our next course of action" the queen said as she looked at Qui-Gon.

"Your highness with your permission we're heading for a remote planet called Tatooine. It's a system far beyond the reach of the Trade Federation." Qui-Gon said as he took a step forward.

The idea though was opposed by captain Panaka "I do not agree with the Jedi on this" he noted making his opinion clear to the queen.

Seeing that an argument could break out between the two Naruto decided to intervene "Your highness I believe that we should trust Master Qui-Gon's judgment on this since our options are limited and this option seems like the best one." Naruto said behind the two Jedi in the back making his presence known to the others in the room.

"Very well it is settled. We will land on Tatooine to repair the ship and then make our way to Coruscant" the queen said settling the matter before captain Panaka could say anymore.

As they began to leave the room Naruto was stopped at the doorway the Jedi master "Naruto I would like to talk to you if you have a moment"

Naruto at first hesitated when he heard Qui-Gon call him over as he was going to check on how Padme and Artoo we're doing but then decided that he had time and might as well as talk to the Jedi. "Yes of course Master Qui-Gon what is it that you need?" Naruto asked as turned around.

"When we land I would like for you to go with me so we can talk more privately. Don't worry I'm leaving my padawan on the ship so no harm will come to the queen." Qui-Gon said when he was close enough to Naruto

"Why can't you just talk to me now?" Naruto asked.

"Because it is about your future and I would rather talk to you about it privately." Qui-Gon said before walking away leaving a confused Naruto who decided that he should go check on Padme.

_'I wonder what he was talking about'_ Naruto thought as he entered the room where Padme was currently cleaning up Artoo. "Artoo seems to be happy that you're cleaning him." Naruto said in the doorway which caused Artoo to beep and whistle happily at seeing his friend while Padme just smiled at him "yeah if only someone would help me clean him" Padme said as she motioned to an extra rag sitting on a box to which to clean Artoo.

Smiling Naruto grabbed the small towel and began cleaning Artoo and for a while Naruto and Padme sat there in silence enjoying each other's company as they cleaned Artoo until the door opened to reveal a gungan's head poking through the doorway "Who are yousa? Mesa Jar Jar Binks."

It was Padme who answered for the both of them "I'm Padme and this is Naruto. You're a gungan aren't you how did you get all the way out here with us?" she asked Jar Jar.

"Mesa doesn't know mesa day was starten pitty okeyday den bam! Mesa getten berry scared and grabin dat Jedi, and pow mesa here." Jar Jar said as he paced all over the room as he spoke to them before leaving saying that he forgot something in the other room. Once gone Artoo beeped something out (he sounds like a bitch.) This caused Naruto to laugh and even Padme to stifle a laugh not expecting Artoo to say something like that so suddenly.

Once Padme controlled herself she turned to Naruto "so what are you going to do while we're on Tatooine?" Padme asked as they were finishing up cleaning up Artoo.

"I'm not sure Qui-Gon said he wanted me to come down with him when we landed to talk about my future." Naruto said still wondering what the Jedi could want with him.

Padme was shocked by this and asked the first thing that came to mind "are you okay? Does he know you're not from here?"

"I don't know" Naruto answered truthfully "but what I do know is that whatever it is it's probably important" Naruto said as he glanced at Padme and then looked at the floor in deep thought about what it could be.

Padme seeing how deep in thought he was grabbed his hand with hers "hey it'll be okay and whatever it is you'll tell me so we can talk about it right?" Padme asked as she looked at Naruto who smiled and turned back towards her "yeah without a doubt" Naruto answered her making Padme return the smile.

Couple of Minutes Later

The ship had landed on the outskirts of a settlement on Tatooine to avoid attention and was currently powering down as Naruto and the freshly cleaned Artoo met up with Qui-Gon and Jar Jar outside the ship "Glad that you could join us Naruto." Qui-Gon said as he saw Naruto walk out wearing what looked to be clothes for a very poor person.

"Yeah well I was curious as to what you wanted to tell me about my future you know" Naruto said as he walked along side Qui-Gon to the settlement they had seen earlier from the ship.

They hadn't gotten very far from the ship when they heard captain Panaka yell at them getting their attention "wait!" He yelled as he walked over to them with Padme by his side "Her highness commands you to take her loyal handmaiden with you"

"No more commands from her highness today captain. The spaceport is not going to be pleasant." Qui-Gon said not wanting bring anyone else along with him on his trip. But captain Panaka was persistent in his efforts "the queen wishes she is curious about the planet"

Sighing Qui-Gon decided it was best to give in to avoid wasting time "fine stay close to me" he told Padme who followed him and the rest to the spaceport.

As they drew nearer to the spaceport it was Qui-Gon who broke the silence "the few spaceports like this one are havens for those that don't wish to be found."

"Like us" Padme said as she looked at the ground when she felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see that it was Naruto who gave her a comforting smile "yes that maybe true but it won't be like that for long. You will get back to Naboo I promise." Naruto whispered to Padme when he walked next her.

Once inside the spaceport they decided to try one of the smaller traders in hope forgetting better deal and it wasn't long before they found one. Once inside Qui-Gon talked with the merchant who went with him outside to talk about the parts they would need to for the ship.

One they were outside a little boy walked inside and jumped on the counter. Wondering as to who he was Naruto walked over to him "who are you?" Naruto asked the boy.

"My name is Anakin don't worry I was sent to watch over the store by Watto while he talks to your friend" the boy said as he looked at the gungan who was messing around with a little droid "hit it in the nose" he told the gungan who did as he said and watched as the droid closed itself and powered off.

"So do you work for Watto" Padme asked as she overheard their conversation from where she was looking at random droid parts.

"Sort of my mom and I were lost by a hut who bet us on one of the pod races" said Anakin as he looked at Padme with eyes that made Naruto feel weird in his chest but he pushed the feeling aside since he figured that the little boy just wasn't used to seeing strangers.

"You're a slave?" Padme asked Anakin in a low voice with a sad look on her face.

"I'm a person, and my name is Anakin." The boy said with an angry look on his face at being called a slave. But before Padme could correct her mistake Naruto helped her out "we're sorry Anakin it's just were not from here and this place is still a little strange to us."

"Its fine I guess I wouldn't even have lasted so long anyways if I wasn't so good at building things." The young child said as he watched Jar Jar juggle multiple objects until he tripped and all of the objects fell on him. It was at this moment that Qui-Gon came back inside and stepped over Jar Jar's body that was now on the floor "were leaving now." Qui-Gon said.

"Did it go bad?" Naruto asked already knowing the answer.

"You could say that" Qui-on said once they were all outside.

Once outside they continued making their way down the street but it wasn't even a couple of minutes later when Jar Jar got himself into trouble with a merchant selling food who said that Jar Jar couldn't eat the food without paying for it.

Not wanting to have to pay for it Jar Jar quickly spat it out but it landed into a dug's bowl of food. Trying to act innocent Jar Jar started whistling as he walked away but didn't make it far as he was tackled by the dug who was now strangling him.

Seeing that he needed help Naruto was the first to arrive "I suggest you get off my friend here" Naruto said in a threating tone as a clone appeared next to him and began making a Rasengan in the original's hand.

**(A/N-First off from now on I'm going to avoid writing what any Gungan says forever because having to write like that made me almost shoot myself. Now sorry for cutting it off here but like I said before I can only write 2,000 words or so per chapter. But hey if you like it so far favorite, follow and review if you have any question or comments! But hey guess what I'm not uploading one chapter today but TWO go check it out because CHAPTER FIVE IS UP!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N- Hey what up its Iron Wolf 1x here with Chapter FIVE! Now this normally where I would thank those of you that reviewed and all of that for my last chapter but I can't really do that since I'm uploading both of these chapters at the same time so I'm just going to hope that someone reviews and a bunch of people favorite and follow so thanks for that yeah! Ok anyways I'm done rambling I guess so without further ado Chapter five!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Star Wars!**

Naruto of the Jedi Order

Chapter 5: Jedi?

Last time on Naruto of the Jedi Order: Seeing that he needed help Naruto was the first to arrive "I suggest you get off my friend here" Naruto said in a threating tone as a clone appeared next to him and began making a Rasengan in the original's hand.

"(Or what your illusions don't scare me boy!)" The dug said as his grip on Jar Jars strengthened but was then sent sailing as Naruto slammed the condensed blue ball of force into his chest while yelling "Rasengan!" Which startled a couple of the people passing by since the dug was launched to the wall where he remained knocked out as his friends came over and picked up his unconscious body.

"Jar Jar you okay?" Naruto asked as he helped him up to which Jar Jar just nodded his head as he rubbed his sore throat. It was at this time that Anakin decided to come over "your friends picked a fight with an extremely dangerously dug and how did you do that last thing!?" Anakin asked but before Naruto could answer Naruto was interrupted by Qui-Gon and Padme who were calling them over to hurry up. Seeing that he and Jar Jar were getting left behind he quickly turned back to Anakin "sorry kid but that's a secret only I know but" Naruto said but felt a little bad for they boy when he saw that he looked down "if you want to come with us while we go to the market your welcome to join us." Naruto added as he turned back to the others with Jar Jar and Anakin following behind him.

Once they had finished getting some food from the market an old lady who had sold them something warned Anakin that there was a storm coming which caused Anakin in turn to ask the others if they had any shelter from the storm.

"Our ship should give us protection. It's on the outskirts" Qui-Gon answered the boy who could only shake his head when he heard what the Jedi said.

"You'll never make it that far in time! Come with me to my house it's not that far so we'll be safe from the storm" Anakin said as he dragged them to his house.

Setting Anakin's House

Once inside they nearly gave Anakin's mother a heart attack but once they told her who they were she introduced herself as Anakin's mother Shmi. Shmi then decided that if her son trusted them then they could stay for a little bit.

While Shmi was setting the table Anakin had gone to show Padme the droid he was building while Qui-Gon had dragged Naruto outside so they could talk. "So what was so important that we need to talk about in private?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms and looked at the sun beginning to set.

"I wanted to talk to you about your use of the force." Qui-Gon said as he leaned against the wall.

"What's the force?" Naruto said confused as to what the Jedi master was talking about.

"I'm talking about the blue ball of force and the clone you made in your fight. Who taught you how to use the force?" Qui-Gon said his voice growing a little more serious.

_'He must be talking about the Rasengan and my Shadow Clone.'_ Naruto thought to himself "well I learned how to do it myself" Naruto lied but while he was saying it he rationalized in his mind that he had learned the Shadow Clone by himself from a scroll and as for the Rasengan while Jiraiya did show him how to do it he mostly left him to figure it out himself.

When Qui-Gon heard this he struggled with something in his mind because on one hand he felt a strong presence in the force from the little kid but he also felt something within the teen in front of him who somehow managed to teach himself abilities in the force that Qui-Gon had never heard of his whole entire time inside the Jedi order.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Naruto asked the Jedi who had just come out of his thoughts.

"I was thinking how would you like to become a Jedi?" Qui-Gon asked Naruto who really surprised by his question "I thought that you had to start at a young age to become a Jedi?" Naruto replied.

"That's true but you already seem to have a deep connection with the force you just need someone to teach you how to use it in the Jedi way." Qui-Gon said as he used the force bring his lightsaber off if his belt and into the Palm of his hand. "Here I'll demonstrate you just saw how I used the force. Now I want you to use the force to grab my lightsaber." The Jedi said as he let lightsaber rest on the palm of his now open hand.

Wanting to see if he could do it Naruto closed his eyes and stretched out his hand to try and use the force to pick up the lightsaber. Unbeknownst to Naruto Qui-Gon watched amazed as his lightsaber hovered over his palm due to Naruto manipulating the force around it on his first try. "Well done Naruto" Qui-Gon said but it startled Naruto causing him to unconsciously quickly bring the lightsaber in his hand which then ignited due to Naruto pressing the button accidentally.

Opening his eyes Naruto marveled at the green lightsaber that was in his hands before his gaze moved over to Qui-Gon who looked amused at how Naruto was looking at his lightsaber which made Naruto quickly turn the lightsaber off and hand it back to its owner with an embarrassed look on his face as he tried to apologize "sorry I did not mean to grab your lightsaber it's just that you startled me and I pulled making it come to my hand making it turn on and man is that thing awesome! Again so sorry!" Naruto said hoping that the Jedi wasn't angry with him after all he had just taken his lightsaber without his permission. But to his surprise Qui-Gon was surprisingly calm about it.

"Relax Naruto I know is not your fault but you still haven't answered my question would you like to become a Jedi?" Qui-Gon asked are young hero who simply looked up at the sky for a couple of seconds before answering "could I have some time to think about it after all it is an important decision?" Naruto asked the Jedi who simply nodded but said to give him his answer before they reached Coruscant which Naruto said he would.

They were then called down to eat dinner where Anakin offered to race for them in the podraces with his mother's permission of course.

The next day they had repaired the podracer to be ready for the race. And then the day later they were in the stands waiting for the race to start while Qui-Gon had gone to meet and make a deal to free Anakin. Before the race started Qui-Gon made his way to where the group was and Padme made sure to make her opinion known to the Jedi "are you sure this is a good idea the queen would not approve" she said not wanting to put all of their chances of getting off this planet on a little boy.

"The queen trusts my judgment. You should as well." Qui-Gon replied before moving to the other side.

"Well I don't approve" she said to herself but Naruto heard and tried to hide his laughter but to no avail which made Padme turn around glaring at our young blonde. "Shut up" she said as she punched him in the arm. "What did I do!?" Naruto said but got no answer as Padme was now paying her full attention to the race which had been a close one but Anakin had come out the victor.

Once they had gotten their winnings they returned to the ship with their new parts. After leaving the others at the ship Qui-Gon left to go back and get Anakin.

Once inside the ship Naruto said hello to Obi Wan but was quickly pulled aside by Padme into a room and then locked the door "so what did he talk to you about?" she asked Naruto anxiously since she was curious about what a Jedi would want with Naruto.

Taking a few seconds Naruto figured out that she was talking about what Qui-Gon talked to him about "well he asked me if I wanted to become a Jedi." Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

Hearing this Padme was so stunned that she felt as though the air had been taken away from her _'if he goes then I'll never be able to tell him how I feel but if I stop him then he could miss out on an amazing opportunity.'_ Padme was struggling how to react but Naruto could still see that when he told her the news she wasn't excited instead she looked a little sad "although I'm not sure if I'm going to tak-" Naruto was saying trying to cheer Padme up but she cut him off "no Naruto you should go it's an amazing opportunity... I don't want you to miss out." Padme said as she looked at the ground not allowing herself to look at his eyes in fear of what she would do but it didn't matter as Naruto put his hand on her shoulder "Padme" he said "please look at me" he pleaded but got no response.

Deciding to say what he wanted to say anyways he continued talking to her even if she wasn't going to look at him "Padme your acting as if you will never see me again. Even if I'm to become a Jedi no matter what I will still be there for you no matter what you're my most precious person don't you understand that yet?" Naruto said as he grabbed her in a hug.

"But Jedi aren't allowed to love others how can I stay your most precious person if you can't even love me?" Padme cried into his chest.

"I guess just like when I was a ninja and I wanted to find my own ninja way I'll have to find my own way. My Jedi way!" Naruto declared with determination pouring off of him in waves that Padme looked up at him and actually believed he could do it.

"Fine just don't forget about me" Padme said as she walked up to Naruto and kissed him on the cheek and then turned around and opened the door then left.

"It would be hard to forget something like that" Naruto said to himself out loud as he made his way to the landing area so that he could look out at the desert. As he looked out he saw Anakin running toward the ship and Qui-Gon fighting some strange person.

Once he reached Qui-Gon's position he created five Shadow Clones. Meanwhile Qui-Gon had just been force pushed away by the enemy he was fighting who Naruto could now see had horns sticking out of his head and had red and black skin. "Get the he'll away from him!" Naruto yelled as two of his shadow clones blitzed the enemy and the other two stayed back to create Rasengans in each of the originals hand.

The man snarled and slashed one with his lightsaber making it dispel but the other in the meantime managed to get behind him and was about to land a punch to his head when it suddenly dispelled due the dark figure igniting the other end of his lightsaber which went right through the clone's chest. "Don't get confident bastard! Because now I'll take care of you myself!" Naruto yelled as he ran straight at him with his two remaining clones coming at him from both of his sides.

Dealing with both clones first he kicked the one on the right and used his lightsaber to swing at the clones head on the left. Having to react fast to Naruto who was by now right in front of him he slashed diagonally with one side of the dual wielded red saber but it bounced off one of Naruto's Rasengan forcing him to use the other side to slash horizontally.

Ducking underneath the slash Naruto slammed both Rasengans into his chest "Rasengan Barrage!" Naruto yelled as the man let go of his lightsaber due to the pain allowing Naruto to get a closer look at his face before he was propelled away by the Rasengans into a rock farther away. Running to check up on Qui-Gon Naruto ran in his direction but to his surprise he was already up and fine by the looks of it.

"Come on Naruto we must get onto the ship" Qui-Gon yelled as he ran in the direction of the now taking off ship. Luckily for them though the landing door was still down so when Naruto reached the ship all he had to do was concentrate the force into his legs and jump into the ship. Once inside he turned around to where the dark figure landed and saw him getting up and grabbing his lightsaber "I'll let you off with a warning this time don't mess with me. Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as a hundred clones appeared and began attacking the man who had gone through about thirty before retreating on his cycle when he saw the rest begin to form Rasengans I their hands.

Inside Ship in Space

"What was that thing?" Obi Wan asked as he made sure his master was okay.

"I don't know but whatever it was it was well trained." Qui-Gon replied and then introduced Obi Wan to Anakin.

"Whatever it was its gone for now so we should hurry back to Coruscant oh and Master Qui-Gon I accept your offer just tell me what I need to do." Naruto said as he looked at the Jedi Master.

"First we must all go to the council and see what they have to say about you and Anakin joining the Jedi order" Qui-Gon said knowing what the council would probably think about this. "Master are you sure about this" Obi Wan said snapping is master out of his thoughts. "Yes I am and only time will tell if I'm making the right decision" Qui-Gon said as put a hand on his padawan's to calm his nerves.

"Alright well in the meantime then I'm probably gonna go get some shut eye wake me up when we land will you?" Naruto said as walked through the door with his hands behind his head and yawning loudly enough for the others to hear.

**(A/N-Alright and that's the end of chapter five hoped you guys liked it and if you did please favorite, follow and review if you have any comments or questions. Alright I guess that's it may the force be with you. I'm out peace!)**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N- What's up its Iron Wolf1x here and before I start this chapter I just want to say THANK YOU this story has over 100 people who have decided to favorite and follow this story and a bunch of people who also write some awesome reviews and to me that is pretty damn awesome! I also want to apologize because I feel as though it took me a little longer to write this chapter. Now due to all the follows, favorites, and reviews this story has gotten it got me pretty pumped so I decided to start a new story called Saiyan Reborn which was in my head for the longest time so I hope you guys can give it a look and know that just because I'm starting another story I will not abandon this one! Okay you can skip past this next part since it will be me responding to some reviews:** **BioHazard82- you brought up a great point that it would be pretty hard for Naruto to leave Padme right now so I hope that in this chapter I gave him enough of a push to do so thanks BioHazard82 your review actually helped me write this chapter a lot. Cerulean Knight- I'm not really sure yet it's a great thought but I'm going to have to give it some more thought before I make a definite decision you know? Also thanks to everyone else who writes supporting review they make me want to continue this story. Now onto Chapter six!)**

**Disclaimer: Believe it or not I don't own anything I really don't**

Narut0o of the Jedi Order Ch 6

Chapter 6: A Dream and the Jedi Council

Naruto was in a deep sleep as he rested on his bunk but if you were to take a closer look than you would notice that Naruto was gripping his pillow tightly and that he was drenched in sweat from the intense dream he was having or rather nightmare.

Setting Naruto's dream

Naruto found himself in a dense forest that seemed to remind him of the forest that surrounded the leaf village the place he once called home. Everything was peaceful until Naruto heard a crackling and turned around to see a huge forest fire coming his way. Running through the forest to get away Naruto's only thought was of why this was happening when he suddenly had to stop because of a drop right in front of him that he almost fell down. Looking back he saw the fire spreading faster as if it knew that he had stopped running.

Figuring there was no other way Naruto gathered energy into his legs leapt to the other side but only made it due to catching the edge with his hands. Once he pulled himself up Naruto rolled over on his back closing his eyes while panting trying to figure out where the hell he was. When Naruto opened his eyes though he found himself on his bed in the guest room of Padme's house on Naboo. Not knowing what the fuck was going on Naruto quickly ran upstairs "PADME!" Naruto yelled as he made his way upstairs but what he saw made his blood run cold because there in front of him was a figure shrouded in darkness holding a red lightsaber that was currently halfway through Padme who was floating in the air as if she was being held up by nothing.

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing as Padme's body was thrown by the dark figure over to his feet. Not knowing what to do Naruto simply dropped to the floor and ran his hand down her cheek. As he did this he looked at the hole where the lightsaber had killed her and then at her still open eyes before closing them. "Why?" Naruto said quietly at first before he raised his voice "Why did you do this!?" Naruto demanded as he looked back up at the figure that was still shrouded in darkness but Naruto could now make out his yellow eyes that held nothing but hate "because you never deserved to even know her and you were too weak to help the one person most precious to you. You're pathetic." The voice replied as he turned his lightsaber off and seemed to fade away leaving Naruto to hold Padme's lifeless body in his arms as he dwelled on what the dark figure said to him "do I really not deserve to even know her? Am I to weak and pathetic?" Naruto wondered before the same orb of light that he had seen the first time he had meditated appeared out of nowhere "No" said a voice that sounded like his surrogate grandfather the Third Hokage.

Naruto was now looking at the golden orb in shock as it transformed and took the form of the Third "grandpa is that you?" Naruto asked. Unfortunately though it shook its head no "No I simply took the form of the one that meant a lot to you. I am here to tell you that you are not weak nor are you pathetic there is a reason why I choose you and it's because out of all the others there something different about you something special. You have the ability to overcome any obstacle placed in your way with what was given to you by the man I am in front of you. Do you know what that is?" The copy of the third Hokage asked Naruto who simply continued to look down at the ground. "Grandpa gave me the will of fire and showed me that what it means to never give up!" Naruto said with confidence as he stood up and Padme's body seemed to disappear into nothing.

The room began to disappear next but Naruto continued "I will not allow this to become true. I will find a way to stop who did this and I will find out who he is." Naruto said causing the copy of the third to smile seeing that Naruto had regained his usual determination to never give up.

"While it is great that you are back to your normal self you will not have so much time. In ten years' time events will begin to unfold which will lead to what you saw and to stop them you cannot do so yourself. During those ten years Padme will be safe but to save her from her death you must let her go so that you can become stronger in the force." The copy of the Third said and then began to glow and transform back into the golden orb.

"If it's for her safety then I must become stronger and I know the way to do that I must become a Jedi." Naruto said as he watched the orb break into pieces like the first time he encountered it.

Real World

Waking up with a start Naruto could feel that the plane was landing so he did a few stretches and made his way to where the others probably were.

At the landing area Senator Palpatine was there waiting for the queen. Naruto was about to follow Padme but was called over by Qui-Gon who was standing on the other side with Obi-Wan and Anakin "we are going to meet with the council right now Naruto you should come" the Jedi Knight said.

"Yeah... sure let's go." Naruto said as he went with them and climbed into a speeder that would take them to the Jedi temple.

Jedi council room

Qui-Gon was currently standing there with his padawan since he told both Naruto and Anakin to wait outside until he called them in for their test. "More you have to tell us hmm Qui-Gon?" The wise Jedi Master known as Yoda said when he noticed that Qui-Gon had not moved from his position even though he had already given his report on the assignment.

"I have encountered divergences in the force master" Qui-Gon said as he looked around at the council. "And these divergences what are they around? A single person?" Master Mace Windu asked as he sat up in his chair.

"Actually it is around two. I can feel that the force is extremely strong in each of them. I would like to train one of them and I would like to ask that one of you trains the other he already has a certain level of mastery over the force he just needs someone to train him how to become a Jedi." Qui-Gon said to the council which was met with a moment of silence.

"A padawan you already have Qui-Gon" Yoda said as he pointed his walking stick to the Jedi knight and his apprentice and took a deep breath "train two you cannot" Yoda finished as he looked at the Jedi knight in the eyes.

"Obi Wan is ready for the trials to become a Jedi knight. I have taught him all I can." Qui-Gon said as he put hand on Obi Wan shoulder. Causing Obi Wan to become very proud that his master thought he was ready "I am ready for the trials." Obi Wan stated to the council confidently but was stopped by Mace Windu "you becoming a Jedi knight will be discussed later padawan Kenobi for now I must ask why Qui-Gon feels it so important that these two children become Jedi even if they are unusually strong in the force."

"I have a feeling that one of them has the chance of being the Chosen One." Qui-Gon said seriously which caused the council around him to stare at him a though he had gone mad.

"You speak of the one from the prophecy. The one that will bring balance back to the force" Mace said making sure that he didn't misunderstand what Qui-Gon was talking about.

"Yes" was his only reply which caused Yoda and Mace to think about it for a little bit before looking at each other and nodding. "Bring them in one at a time." Mace started only for Yoda to finish what he was saying for him "test them we shall to see if what you say is true and see if we can sense what you sense" causing both Jedi to bow to the council and leave the room to tell Anakin and Naruto that they were going to be tested to see if they could become Jedi.

Outside the council room

Naruto was wondering how Anakin was doing _'I wonder what type of questions they'll ask me'_ Naruto thought to himself as he watched the door waiting for Anakin to come out who insisted on going first. _'Well I guess I'll just have to find out'_ Naruto thought as the door opened and out came Anakin with a thoughtful look on his face but Naruto mistook it for worry and as he walked by him he simply put his hand on his shoulder "relax I'm sure you did great Anakin. We're going to be Jedi in no time." Naruto whispered into his ear before going inside.

As he walked inside Naruto could feel the eyes of the council bore into him as though they trying to see right through him. When Naruto stood in the middle of the room he felt slightly uncomfortable because of how some were staring at him as though he shouldn't be there _'Those stares... they're the same stares that I got from the villagers. Is it because I'm older and have knowledge of the force that wasn't learnt here?'_ Naruto thought as he looked at a few of the Jedi around the room.

"So Naruto Jedi you want to be hmm?" Asked Yoda who now had the blonde's full attention.

"Yes I would but if you don't mind what's your name since you clearly know mine?" Naruto asked since the he felt as though he was at a disadvantage here.

"Yoda is my name. Old you are but told we have been that knowledge of the force you have taught yourself." Yoda said never moving his eyes from Naruto.

"Uh huh" came the intelligent reply from Naruto who immediately berated himself mentally for sounding so stupid in front of the people who controlled his chances of becoming a Jedi.

"Show us could you yes?" Yoda asked Naruto waiting to see what he could do.

Deciding to answer his question with actions rather than words Naruto concentrated and made a Shadow Clone without saying anything. He was extremely proud of this feat since it was extremely useful and Naruto only had to say the name now if he was going to make a huge amount of clones. Despite learning this Naruto had still not gotten the trick to making a Rasengan by himself and still required the help of a clone which bothered him to almost no end. Not really caring about that for right now though Naruto watched as a Rasengan began to form into his hands with the help of his clone. Once done no longer needing the clone any more he dispersed it but decided against destroying the room with the Rasengan in his hand since the room looked nice and he didn't want to be blamed for the damage "I don't want to mess up you room." Naruto said as he let the ball of condensed force energy disperse into nothing.

"Hmm interesting you are Naruto interesting indeed. You have no fear but instead a heart pure with no darkness that we can see." Yoda said as he closed his eyes thinking carefully wondering what he should do about this situation "bring the others in." Mace Windu said as the whole council was trying to reach out to the force to find out what they should do.

Once everyone was inside they stood in the middle of the council. Qui-Gon was the first to speak "So you have tested them will they become Jedi?" He asked. "No the young boy will not the force is very clouded around him but as for Naruto we have yet to come to a decision." Master Windu said which surprised Qui-Gon since he had thought it would be the other way around but he was determined that they both become Jedi. "Surely you can see that one of them is the Chosen One they must become Jedi." Qui-Gon pleaded with the council but all he got was silence.

"If it helps Anakin is the Chosen One. I can practically guarantee that I'm not this one that will bring back the balance to the force. Yes I'm unique when it comes to the force but that's where it stops so if you're planning to make me a Jedi then please reconsider Anakin as well." Naruto said surprising the whole council.

"we will continue this matter some other time but for now Qui-Gon you and your padawan must continue to protect the queen I sense that she will be trying to leave soon back to her planet" Mace Windu said and then watched all of them bow and leave the room "I would like to speak with Master Yoda alone so if you would?" Windu asked the rest of the council who simply nodded and left the room one by one. Once they were all out he turned to Yoda "What do you think about this? Qui-Gon claims that one of them is the Chosen One but one of the two claims that the other the little boy is the Chosen One. I don't see how this could be Master Yoda?" Mace Windu asked the man who had lived much longer than him and was wiser then him.

"Hmm clouded is the force. The answers that we seek are much clouded. Reason there is for Naruto not wanting to be the Chosen One and only time will tell if we make the right decision on the two becoming Jedi." The aged Jedi Master replied who simply nodded agreeing with what he said _'only time will tell'_ they both thought

**(A/N- Alright that's the end of chapter 6 hoped you like and if you did then favorite, follow and review if you have any questions or comments. Also in case you didn't see up top then I have already posted the first chapter to Saiyan Reborn which is a Naruto and Dragon Ball Z crossover so I would greatly appreciate if you checked it out!)**


End file.
